


(masih) Selera Adek Gue

by Calico_Neko



Series: furihataweek2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #furihataweek, (masih) Selera Adek Gue, Day 2, F/M, Family, Female!Furihata, Friendship, Humor, Oneshot, Rare Pair, Romance, sekuel, sibling!akafuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okamura mengajak putus. Kou bersedih. Seijuurou berharap mereka benar putus. Dan Kuroko kembali mencoba mengambil kesempatan. Tapi selera dan pastinya hatilah yang berbicara</p>
            </blockquote>





	(masih) Selera Adek Gue

**Author's Note:**

> KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> (masih) Selera Adek Gue © cnbdg2210031115  
> #furihataweek day 2  
> Sekuel Selera Adek Gue. Fem!Furihata, OkaFuri, KuroFuri, sibling!AkaFuri

“Padahal kemarin kami masih baik-baik saja. Kenichi-kun-“ perempatan muncul di dahi si kakak mendengar adiknya menyebut nama kecil si Gorilla, “mentraktir Kou es krim, lalu pulangnya kami ke taman, jalan-jalan. Tapi malamnya … hiks.” Kou sudah tidak mampu meneruskan cerita. Sang kakak yang mengelus surai panjangnya guna menenangkan sepertinya percuma saja. Deras air mana menggulir di pipi yang kini sedikit chubby berkat hobi makan Okamura yang menciprat padanya.

Okamura, pacar Kou. Atau bolehkah Seijuurou mencanangkan dia sebagai calon mantan-pacar-Kou?

Mengangsurkan sapu tangan padanya, Seijuurou sebagai yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab karena pernah dan telah memberi restu hubungan jomplang Okamura si Gorilla dan Kou si Chihuahua bertekad kuat untuk melabraknya. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat adik kesayangannya bersedih apalagi menangis. Papa Taiga pun akan dia buru kalau berani macam-macam, dengan catatan tidak ketahuan Mama Riko. Wanita yang menurunkan gennya pada Kou itu menurut Seijuurou adalah wanita terkejam dan terkuat sejagad.

“Kou, akan Onii-sama bantu menyelesaikan masalah hubungan kalian. Sekarang tenangkan diri, lalu bersiaplah mandi.” Kou mengangguk seraya memeluk sekilas dada kakaknya.

Seijuurou kemudian bangkit dari ranjang seprai merah muda adiknya, keluar dari kamar setelah melancarkan senyum peneduhnya. Tanpa Kou ketahui, jari-jari Onii-sama mengetik cepat di ponsel.

[Tetsuya, Kou sepertinya akan putus dengan Okamura-senpai. Ini kesempatanmu. Percayalah, aku tenang bila Kou denganmu]

SEND

_‘Karena kau KECIL, Tetsuya.’_

Kuroko pun datang kurang dari satu jam setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

“Kou-san, aku mampir membawakan camilan kesukaanmu.”

“Kuro-nii!” Kou melesat nyaris terbang menyadari pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu mampir ke kediamannya. Tanpa canggung Kuroko dipeluk sekilas, sebelum mengamati isi plastik oleh-oleh Kuroko. Tidak menyadari gadis cokelat itu bagaimana cepatnya jantung Kuroko berdebar-debar. Aroma sabun sehabis mandi tercium jelas. Tak dikontrol, wajahnya memerah.

“Ehem!” dehaman Seijuurou menyadarkan si 168 cm. Dipalingkannya wajah menghadap sahabat merah. Woah, air mukanya gelap sekali. Masih belum hilang juga sifat siscon-nya itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengatakan ‘Aku tenang bila kau dengan Kou’.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Kou yang mulai membuka-buka camilan tadi. Dipilah dipilih, bersenandung pelan sambil membuka bungkus camilan pertama. Wajah cerahnya seakan menggambarkan dia yang tidak pernah menangis. Memang hebat Tetsuya ini, berhasil saja membuat adiknya tidak mendung.

Ketiganya bersenda gurau berjam-jam. Kebetulan lantai dua rumah si kakak beradik memiliki ruang berkumpul sendiri, ketiganya tidak perlu khawatir membuat gaduh apalagi rebutan televisi dengan orang tua Seijuurou. Tidak ada obrolan mengarah pada Okamura. Kuroko mengarahkan pembicaraan dengan mulus. Dia tahu caranya membuat adik Seijuurou senang.

_Karena kakak tenang bila adek bersama dengan yang seimbang._

Namun malamnya, berbekal selimut serta guling, Kou menghampiri kamar kakaknya sambil menangis lagi.

“Onii-sama, boleh bobo di sini?”

APAAA?! Adek kakak sih, seibu sebapak, tetapi tetap saja mereka ini remaja penuh hormon. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang iya-iya bagaimana?

“Kalau sendirian, Kou ingat Kenichi-kun terus. Boleh ya, Nii-sama?”

Berdecak kesal mendengar adiknya menyebut nama si Gorila itu lagi, Seijuurou menggeser tubuhnya merapat ke sisi kiri ranjang. Di kamarnya tidak ada sofa, mana mau dia tidur di lantai bermodal karpet dan bedcover yang dirangkap. Badannya bisa sakit-sakit.

Kou pun merangkak pelan ke sebelah Seijuurou, berbaring menghadap kakaknya sembari menyembunyikan wajah pada lekukan guling. “Kou tidak mau putus dengan Kenichi-kun, Onii-sama.”

Kou kembari terisak, Seijuurou merengkuhnya pelan memberi ketenangan. “Besok Onii-sama akan berbicara dengan Okamura-senpai.”

Sudah 10 tahun lebih kakak beradik ini tidak seranjang berdua. Rasanya ranjang menjadi sempit. Mereka jelas belum dewasa, tapi bukan anak-anak lagi. Banyak perubahan psikis dan fisik. Untuk sekarang, berdoa saja Mama Riko tidak memergoki mereka dalam posisi incest begini. Bisa-bisa jatah makannya berkurang.

_Kakak pengennya adek putus dari dia_

_Hati dan pikiran kakak tidak tenang kalau adek sudah bersama dia_

Tekad Seijuurou tidak menggebu-gebu untuk melabrak Okamura selaku seniornya. Hanya formalitas, bentuk perhatian pada adiknya Kou yang membuntut takut-takut ke area kelas tiga, juga atas harapannya yang besar agar selera Kou berganti dari BESAR ke kecil.

“Okamura-senpai, saya ingin bicara. Mengenai Kou.”

Bila diibaratkan, Seijuurou itu ukuran gulingnya Okamura. Kecil imut-imut pas untuk dipeluk. Tapi si tuan besar yang sampai saat ini masih saja bermuka mengerikan, postur gede menjulang lebar, dan apa-apaan itu ada jerawat di ujung dagu, kini mengerut pasrah. Dilabrak kakak dari kekasihnya, ditonton puluhan teman-teman kelas tiganya yang penasaran kenapa murid tersenior didatangi dua junior sekaligus. Satu sekolah juga tahu hubungan menghebohkan Okamura dan Kou. Okamura yang jomblo akut mendadak kedapatan pacar. Tontonan seru, jelas.

“Sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain.”

Woah, nada bicara Seijuurou ketus dan dingin. Dia bahkan memimpin langkah lebar Okamura. Mirip tuan muda dan bodyguard. Penonton pun kecewa tidak kedapatan tontotan FTV.

Okamura ditarik hingga ke halaman belakang. Tempat yang katanya angker, terbukti dari ilalang tinggi dan suasana cukup suram, sesuram muka seram Okamura. Tapi tempat ini jarang dijajaki, sepertinya pas untuk menginterogasi si pelaku pembuat nangis adiknya.

“Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi. Saya juga tahu Okamura-senpai paham saya akan berbicara apa.” Tubuh besarnya sebanding dengan suara tegukan saliva yang sama besarnya. “Ini mengenai Kou. Bisa jelaskan kenapa senpai meminta putus dengannya?”

 _‘Katakan kalau kau membenci Kou, senpai gede! Buat Kou tidak menyukaimu!’_ batin Seijuurou kejam.

Lama Okamura tidak menjawab. Mata mengerling bulak-balik pada wajah Kou yang penuh harap, lalu pada wajah sangar calon ipar. Ia nampak bimbang, tatapan galak Seijuurou membuat nyalinya ciut.

“Kenichi-kun, tolong jelaskan. Ka-kalau ada orang lain—“

“Bukan, Kou-san! Bukan karena ada orang lain!”

Tepatnya karena memang hanya Kou yang gegar otak dan berselera nyeleneh sampai naksir padanya. Tidak pernah ada orang lain selain dia yang naksir Okamura.

Satu langkah diambil. Seijuurou yang _sebetulnya_ bertinggi normal mengambil satu langkah maju, lilitan lengan Kou pada lengannya terlepas. Sayang, Okamura berukuran tidak normal. Mata tidak bertemu mata.

“Kalau begitu jelaskan ada apa, Okamura-senpai,” tegas Seijuurou tepat pada nenen kanan Okamura, dia gengsi mendongak. “Harap senpai tahu, saya tidak suka melihat adik saya menangis.”

“Itu karena …” jari-jari ukuran sosis dipilin. Kata Kou imut menggemaskan, kata Seijuurou amit menjijikan. “Karena saya merasa saya dapat mencelakai, Kou-san.”

“Apa maksudnya, Kenichi-kun? Kenichi-kun selalu baik dan perhatian padaku. Tidak mungkin—“

“Bukan karena itu, Kou-san!” tangan Seijuurou nyaris melayang hendak menggampar Okamura yang berani meninggikan suara pada Kou. “I-ini karena badanku! Aku terlalu besar untuk Kou-san!”

Okamura histeris. Keadaan menjadi lumayan lebay. Tubuh besarnya ambruk berlutut. Telapak tangan ukuran jam dinding nyaris tak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah seramnya.

“Aku menyadari ini saat kita ke taman tempo hari. Kou-san ingat, saat kita duduk di bangku taman aku menghamparkan saputanganku untuk Kou-san duduk,” Seijuurou kaget, lumayan manly juga dia, “Kou-san duduk lalu aku ikut duduk tapi kursinya malah roboh?”

“Itu—“

“Itu salahku! Badan besar dan beratku mencelakakan Kou-san!”

“Tapi bisa saja karena kursinya yang sudah rapuh.”

Sanggahan Kou tidak Okamura dengarkan. Dia memilih meneruskan cerita, alasan utama sehingga Okamura meminta putus.

“Lalu setelah kita terjerembab di atas kursi yang roboh itu, apakah Kou-san ingat kita pindah ke tempat lain? Kita memilih duduk di rumput. Pasti lebih aman untuk kita. Tapi ternyata Kou-san terjatuh, ikut menarikku sehingga kita sama-sama jatuh. Aku nyaris menimpa Kou-san.”

Mulut Seijuurou pasti mangap lebar. Cerita barusan terlalu mengerikan untuk dicerna. Membayangkan Okamura berada di atas tubuh Kou yang mungil. Tidak, ini terlalu mengerikan. Cerita ini harus berubah genre menjadi horor!

“Saat itu sempat terbesit untuk mencium Kou-san,” mulut selebar panci itu ingin mencium bibir mungil Kou?! “Kou-san cantik sekali saat itu.” Pipi Kou memerah hebat. Kesedihan yang kemarin dipendam perlahan terangkat.

“Tapi itulah yang membuatku takut. Posisi kita saat itu, aku membayangkan Kou-san mati tertindih, gepeng tidak kuat menahan bobot badan besarku. Aku takut sekali. Aku terlalu menyayangi Kou-san sehingga memilih untuk mengajak putus. Demi masa depan Kou-san yang lebih … ringan. Aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis seperti—“

PLAK

Tamparan keras diserta pelukan erat Kou hadiahi atas perbuatan semena-mena Okamura.

“Kenichi-kun ini bicara apa? Jangan bicara tidak pantas ketika Kenichi-kun adalah terbaik yang pernah dekat denganku! Aku yang menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk aku. Kalau masalah menimpa tubuhku, kita bisa tukar posisi! Aku yang di atas, Kenichi-kun yang di bawah!”

Tidak. Seijuurou tidak sanggup mendengarkan pembicaraan ini lagi, apalagi menyaksikan adiknya pakai acara meluk-meluk Okamura dan bawa-bawa rencana posisi. Padahal si Gorila masih berlutut, tapi masih saja tinggi mereka sepantar. Harapan mereka agar putus dan terlepas dari tekanan batin pun batal tertimpa raib. Dia memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ditambah Okamura yang Seijuurou pun berani jamin sangat menyayangi Kou sehingga nekat mengajak putus, juga Kou yang masih setia dan cinta pada pacar ‘tak biasa dilirik gadis-gadis’ lainnya ini. Seijuurou akan merasa menjadi orang terjahat bila memisahkan adiknya dari salah sumber bahagianya. Seijuurou belum tega.

_Da Seijuurou mah apa atuh, cuma kakak yang tidak mau adiknya menangis_

_Cuma kakak yang senang melihat adek tersenyum bahagia_

_Walau harus menyakiti hati sendiri_

_Namanya juga kakak_

Mungkin, ini adalah kedua kalinya Seijuurou memberi mereka restu.

Sama seperti Kuroko. Dua kali dipukul mundur dari mendapatkan Kou. Dia sengaja mengintip dan mencuri dengar, tertohok kenyataan mereka batal pisah. Dari awal mengetahui selera Kou itu pada yang besar-BESAR pun Kuroko tahu dia nyaris tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi adik ipar Seijuurou. Hatinya besar, sebesar hati Okamura. Namun ada selera yang tidak dapat dibantah.

Kali ke dua Kuroko mengubur kancing ke-2 kemejanya.

_Da selera dia mah begitu._

**Author's Note:**

> aku juga ikutan geger otak bisa masangin GorilaxChihuahua, hahaha. Makasih sudah mampir XD


End file.
